Tenten de Akatsuki
by Stephanie-nii-san
Summary: Que pasaria si por cosas del destino, nuetra preciosa Tenten de convirtiera en la lider de Akatsuki.


TENTEN DE AKATSUKI

Furiosa, harta, cansada y con ganas de matar a Neji Hyuga, así había llegado Tenten a casa, la joven de los moños se sentó en su cama y se puso a mirar la pared fijamente, miro la foto que tenia colgada, estaban Gay, Lee, Neji y ella. Al mirar a Neji las ganas de matarlo aumentaron, agarro un cojín y lo tiro con todas sus fuerzas contra la foto.

Púdrete Hyuga – Grito en el momento que el cojín choco contra la foto. Murmurando cosas se deshizo lo moños, se peino y se metió en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, tenia un hambre voraz "_claro_" , pensó "_con el enfado de ayer no cene_". Se levanto y se recogió el pelo en una cola alta, fue a la cocina y se preparo el desayuno: zumo y tostadas. Mientras comía una de sus tostadas iba pensando en cosas, aunque evitaba pensar en las ultimas 32 tardes, que era el tiempo que llevaba con sus ataques de histeria. Miro por la ventana de la cocina ya empezaba a haber gente en la calle, y vio pasar a Hinata a toda prisa "_que bonita es"_ pensó, y Hinata volvió a pasar por la ventana pero se quedo ahí parada mirándola, Tenten se levanto y abrió la ventana.

Buen día Hina – Saludo

Buenos días Tenten-san – saludo con una reverencia - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Claro, te abro – y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando Hinata paso fueron a la cocina, Tente se termino el zumo de un trago y se sentó – Dime.

Veras Neji-niisan esta algo preocupado por ti, dice que estas muy rara – soltó Hinata.

¿Y porque no viene el? - Pregunto Tenten molesta

Porque dice que no quieres hablar con el – cuando Tenten iba a preguntar Hinata continuo – Lo que pasa es que como ya no lo esperas para volver juntos después del entreno, si no que te marchas enfadada, pues siente que estas enfadada con el.

Tenten asentía ante cada palabra de Hinata .

Y tiene razón – Concluyo Tenten, dejando a una Hinata muy confusa – Pero no solo Neji, aunque es el mayor causante de mi enfado, Lee también colabora, mira Hinata ayer tenia ganas de matar a tu primo.

Pero cual es el motivo Tenten-san, si me lo dices tal vez te pueda ayudar – Se ofreció Hinata.

Lo siento Hinata pero si de verdad Neji esta preocupado que venga y hable conmigo, y si su orgullo le puede, entonces que me olvide, porque la verdad es que estoy mas que cansada – sentencio Tenten.

Ahora la que se preocupa soy yo, nunca te había oído hablar así, cuéntame, te prometo que no diré nada – le pidió Hinata

Lo que pasa es que ya estoy cansada, soy una Jonin, manejo todo tipo de armas incluso a veces están envenenadas, pues resulta que el "bueno" de tu primo me trata de formas totalmente opuestas: primero me trata como si fuera un poste de entrenamiento para darme golpes y probar sus nuevas técnicas en mi, y cuando yo le pido que me ayude un poco a mi me dice que es ridículo que lo mio no importa tanto y que el lo puede hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados. Y de ahí pasa al otro extremo, me trata como si fuera de porcelana o como si fuera tonta, como resumen te diré que la ultima vez lo único que le falto fue soplarme la comida para que no me quemara – explico. Hinata no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante la imagen de su primo soplando en la comida a Tenten.

Gomen, gomen Tenten-san, es que me ha venido una imagen a la cabeza y no he podido evitarlo – se disculpo _ en parte se exactamente como te sientes, hubo una temporada que para mi primo solo era un muñeco de entrenamiento y ahora apenas puedo hacer algo sin que el este detrás velando por mi seguridad, pero sabes que , hablando se arreglan las cosas ¿porque no hablas con el? - aconsejo la Hyuga.

¿ Alguna vez, has conseguido tener una conversación de mas de dos minutos con el? - Pregunto Tenten. Hubo un silencio, donde las dos chicas se miraban a los ojos, de repente estallaron en carcajadas.

Tienes razón, veré lo que puedo hacer – le dijo levantándose

¡Hinata espera! - la detuvo y se fue corriendo a su habitación, en cuestión de segundos volvió con algo en las manos – si se da el caso de que no pueda decirle a Neji lo que me pasa al 100% , y de casualidad hago alguna locura, que es muy probable, quiero que le des esto a Neji – le entrego una libreta, Hinata asintió y se marcho diciendo que tenia mucha prisa.

Cuando Tenten se dio cuenta de la hora, por poco le da un infarto, ¡ Se había pasado 3 horas hablando con Hinata! Rápidamente se vistió y peino, decidió ir a hacer la compra para la semana y así se lo quitaba de encima, pero claro cuando tu haces planes no piensas en que Kami-sama se va a poner en tu contra, la mayoría de las tiendas parecían haber sido saqueadas todas a la vez, otras cerradas y en otras mejor ni entrar. Entre vuelta y vuelta llego la hora de comer y Tenten de camino a casa paso por delante de Ichiraku, y escucho una voces familiares.

Lee, Neji, realmente os compadezco – escucho la voz de Kiba.

¿Porque? - Pregunto Lee

Es que llevo unos días que me he fijado en Tenten – Tenten se sonrojo levemente – y mas que una mujer parece un poco … como decirlo suavemente ... parece un huracán – soltó. A Tenten se le desencajo la cara y dentro del local se podía oír como algunos se atragantaban.

Menos mal que ha dicho suavemente – comento Chouji – si no la llama rinoceronte.

¡KIBA! - se escandalizo Lee – ¿Como puedes decir eso? Si Tenten es una linda i delicada flor.

Mejor dicho un cactus – contradijo Kiba – Seamos claros: es gritona, con mal carácter, y si a eso añadimos su perfecta puntería y sus armas envenenadas, es el prototipo de asesina perfecta; es mas no es por criticar, pero, a parte del bonito color de ojos no tiene nada, no es que este buenorra, pero no se puede comprobar dado a su vestimenta y es muy poco femenina.

Es porque no la conoces – oyó por primera vez la voz de Shikamaru – yo no la conozco mucho, pero eso te lo puedo rebatir … tks... Tiene mucha energía y por eso tiene un tono de voz elevado, cuesta mucho que se enfade a no ser que te metas con sus amigos, como ninja si no sabes manejar un arma: te matan , por lo de llamarla asesina sera mejor que no se entere, si no yo que tu me iba y me cambiaba de nombre; con sus ojos ella los usa para comunicarse: con solo mirarle los ojos sabes como se siente y en cuanto a su cuerpo, es una guerrera no una top model.

De seguro – continuo Chouji – que si en una misión le toca estar buena, ser sexy y seducir a un tío para sacarle la información y cargárselo seguro que lo hará, a fin de cuentas es una shinobi y según Kiba es el prototipo de asesina perfecta. Ademas es de muy mala educación criticar a la gente que no se puede defender.

Si Kiba – escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas – porque no me lo dices a la cara.

Kiba se giro lentamente para encontrarse con una Tenten que desprendía un aura oscura, en sus ojos se podía ver claramente enfado, odio y decepción. Se podía apreciar como Kiba empezaba a sudar la gota gorda, intentando idear un plan de escape pero sus propias palabras le echaban por los suelos sus planes "perfecta puntería", "armas envenenadas". Tenten lo podía ver todo, a Shikamaru mirándola con pena, al Akimichi diciéndole a Kiba "cada cual cosecha lo que siembra" y le palmeaba la espalda; el mismo Kiba parecía estar viendo a la muerte en persona, a un Lee que no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara y luego estaba Neji que le daba la espalda y seguía comiendo como si la cosa no fuera con el.

Kiba me parece muy bien que tengas tu propia opinión pero eso es algo que o me lo dices a la cara o mejor te lo callas, Lee... Neji, ustedes me decepcionan, pensé que después de 8 años me conocíais lo suficiente como para hacer lo que han hecho Shikamaru y Chouji – miro a los mencionados – Gracias.

Dicho esto se fue directamente a la torre de la Hokage, se le había quitado el hambre, lo mas extraño fue que de repente, dejo de sentirse enfadada, decepcionada; por alguna razón su celebro no le dejaba sentir y su corazón se lo agradecía. Cuando Tenten llegó se encontró de frente con la Hokage que ya salia, la rubia mujer en el momento que vio los ojos de la joven supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien, así que que se la llevo a su despacho para hablar tranquilamente y a solas por lo que le dijo a Shizune que se podía marchar. Durante un largo rato Tenten le explico todo lo que le había pasado durante el ultimo mes, lo que había hablado con Hinata por la mañana y lo sucedido en el Ichiraku momentos atrás.

Tsunade-sama, quisiera pedirle un favor – dijo Tenten al terminar con el relato – quiero que me de un permiso para irme una temporada a la Arena.

Sabes que huyendo no se arreglan las cocas? - Cuestiono la rubia

Si, pero como voy a hablar con ellos cuando ni siquiera yo se lo que siento, ellos lo eran todo para mi, pero parece que al final para ellos yo no significaba lo mismo, y lo mas extraño es que ha pesar de la rabia y el dolor que siento mi cuerpo no me ha dejado soltar lagrima alguna – se apeno aun mas – Pero le prometo que en cuanto encuentre las respuestas volveré y hablare con ellos – le prometió.

Esta bien, le escribiré al Katzekague para avisarle, ¿quieres que haga algo en especial cuando me pregunten tus compañeros?

Solo Hinata conoce la verdad, a ella le contare algo pero agradecería que se lo acabara de contar usted, porque si no no me dejara ir; en cuanto a los demás personalmente me da igual, aunque si les dice la verdad, que se que se lo dirá, le agradecería que esperara un poco, al menos a que se me quiten las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Kiba – Intento bromear.

La Hokage se puso en pie, lentamente camino hacia la joven castaña y puso las manos en sus hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

Tenten eres una gran shinobi, eres inteligente, fuerte y realmente espero que te recuperes pronto, de todas formas buena suerte.

Gracias Tsunade-sama, de verdad que muchas gracias.

La joven de moños hizo una reverencia y se marcho, como no tenia ganas de encontrarse con nadie, se fue a su casa saltando de casa en casa tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, lo quería preparar todo para irse lo antes posibles, también tenia que hablar con Hinata pero lo haría lo ultimo si no, no le dejaría irse. Llego a su casa en cuestión de minutos, tenia claro lo que se llevaría: los pergaminos y un poco de ropa, si se llevaba mucho mas levantaría sospechas. El camino a la Arena era de tres días pero el mensaje de la Hokage llegaría en uno, así que se podía ir esa misma noche. Cuando abrió el armario para coger el ultimo pergamino, se cayo una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, era el regalo de Lee para su cumpleaños, llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en ello: un pequeño camafeo con la foto del equipo Gai, rápidamente tomo una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir.

"_Amigo me voy de misión,_

_no se cuando volveré, _

_por eso te dejo tu regalo _

_de cumpleaños"_

No era justo que por culpa de Neji, aunque el también tenia la culpa por tratarla como si se fuera a romper, pagara las consecuencias,en el incidente de antes se le veía realmente arrepentido. Ya solo quedaba una cosa.

¿Si? - escucho una voz femenina.

Hola Hanabi – Saludo Tenten

Hola Tenten-chan – Saludo - ¿Como te encuentras? Me he enterado de lo de esta mañana

¡Vaya! Las noticias vuelan – comento – bueno supongo que lo podría llevar peor.

¡PEOR! - grito la Hyuga – Si me llega a pasar a mi lo mato en ese mismo momento

Por eso te digo – Respondió – Oye ¿esta tu hermana?

Sip, pero esta a punto de irse – le aviso - ¡NEECHAN! - oyó al otro lado del teléfono – Tenten te llama – oyó unos pasos y un "_no era necesario gritar_"

Tenten-san – Saludo - ¿Como has estado?

Bueno... - contesto – oye te acuerdas de lo que te dije esta mañana, lo de la locura – le recordó.

Hai – contesto - ¿Que pasa? - Se preocupo

Pues resulta que lo hice,ya te lo contara Tsunade-sama.

¿Tsunade-sama? - Pregunto, pero ya no había nadie al otro lado del teléfono.

Automáticamente Hinata hecho a correr en dirección a la casa de su amiga, por otro lado Tenten en el momento en el que colgó el teléfono cogió sus cosas y el regalo de Lee y salio de su casa, ya había anochecido y tenia unos cinco minutos para irse antes de que Hinata la encontrara. Fue directa a la casa de Lee y le dejo la cajita junto con la carta enfrente de la puerta y pico, de un salto se escondió, pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió y de esta salio un chico con unas mayas verdes y el torso al descubierto, se podía apreciar las gotas de sudor el el torso de este, Lee miro a los lados en busca de su visitante pero no vio a nadie, Tenten vio al chico agachar la cabeza y mirar el paquete, como lo tomaba y leía la nota, pudo distinguir claramente una sonrisa en el rostro. Tenten decidió que era mejor no mirar mas, si no no podría marcharse, le quedaban dos minutos para los cinco que era el margen para que Hinata la encontrara, o a lo mejor le había pedido ayuda a su hermana y a su primo y ya sabían donde estaba _" no puedo perder mas tiempo" _se dijo. En menos de un minuto llego a la entrada d la aldea, allí se encontraban dos guardias, muy posiblemente tendría problemas pues a esas horas no se podía salir.

Buenas noches Tenten-san – saludo uno de ellos

Tsunade-sama nos ha informado sobre su misión, le deseamos buena suerte y esperamos que regrese pronto – le dijo el otro.

Gracias – contesto no muy segura, y siguió caminando sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba enfrente de la casa de su amiga intentando ver algo por la ventana.

Hinata-sama – la llamo una voz familiar – ¿que pasa?

Neji-niisan, que alivio, estoy preocupada por Tenten-san, he hablado con ella y... y... no tenia muy buena voz – acabo la frase con una pequeña mentira, la cosa es que cuando hablo con ella tenia voz firme y decidida, pero que sus locuras eran muy extremas y eso le preocupaba.

Lo mas seguro es que ya este durmiendo, ya sabe que le gusta mucho – le contesto su primo.

Tenten no esta – contesto una voz masculina – se fue de misión.

¿Misión? - preguntaron los Hyuga a la vez en diferentes tonos, el de Hinata era como "lo dudo mucho" y el de Neji era "¿a estas horas?"

En efecto – se añadió a la conversación una voz femenina – Dime Lee, ¿como lo sabes?

Me ha dejado una nota, Hokage-sama

¿Y que clase de misión era? - Pregunto Neji

Eso no te lo puedo decir, y lo sabes, pero estad tranquilos ella estará bien, por cierto Hinata mañana quiero hablar contigo

Hai, Hokage-sama, allí estaré – contesto con una reverencia.

Sera mejor que os valláis ya a casa chicos – dijo la mayor dejándolos solos.

Si, sera lo mejor – contesto Lee – de todas formas llegue tarde para despedirme de Tenten

¡¿Ya se fue?! - Pregunto Hinata angustiada.

Hinata-sama, ¿esta bien? - Pregunto Neji

Si – dijo tristemente – Sera mejor que volvamos a casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenten llevaba cerca de cuatro horas caminando, decidió parar, no es que estuviera cansada, pero ya estaba muy oscuro, así que preparo un par de trampas y colgó algunos cascabeles con hilos ninja, solo por seguridad y se tumbo en el suelo. El cielo estaba precioso, las estrellas brillaban en abundancia, algunas incluso tenían un leve tono rojizo, señal de que ya eran viejas. La luna, también presente, brillaba; no lo hacia para mostrarle el camino al viajero sino para mostrar una belleza apenas perceptible, Tenten tras admirar el cielo un rato giro el rostro y se quedo maravillada, la hierva en la que se encontraba tirada parecía brillar, pequeñas gotas de rocío brillaban sobre las pequeñas hojas del césped mostrando pequeños reflejos de la luz de la luna. Y con esa hermosa imagen se durmió. Los débiles rayos del sol y el ruido de UN cascabel la despertaron.


End file.
